When We Were Young
by KyoSohmaLuver
Summary: Psy always knew that he had a place in the world. He always knew that something, someone out there, needed him.


**From the second I started watching this anime, I really wanted these two to be together…so, thus, this was born. **

**

* * *

**

When Simon Kaina was born, he was immediately shoved into a world of reality that a child of his age shouldn't have been exposed to at his age. Growing up with a single father (though none of the multiple girlfriends could fill that void his mother left after her death), Simon had known that money was thin and tough to get, but his father always had a smile on his face, and that smile was bright and rewarding at the best of times. Though the man, Ray Kaina, had worked multiple jobs, a concept that Simon didn't understand until he was entering middle school, but he always had time for his son, and he always had that smile.

So, Simon had grown up, and grown independent, be it by school or otherwise. He'd gotten a job, half of the paycheck went to his father to help lessen the burden on his shoulders, and Simon finally felt as though he had a small miniscule point in the world. A point, that although it wasn't very large, but it was there. He was there for something other than to go to school. He was helping his father, and that was all that he needed.

Well, until Joey Jones walked into the skateboard shop one sunny afternoon on July the tenth. It wasn't the particular day that Simon remembered, because truly, there wasn't anything really significant about it. He was due to start high school at the end of the summer, something he was profoundly looking forward to, and his days were dragging on with no one to talk to and little friends.

So, to Simon Kaina, Joey Jones was a breath of fresh air. Simon knew immediately that Joey would cause a great impact on his life, with those glowing blue eyes and that radiant smile. He'd walked in, nervous and frantic, looking for a small gear for a toy car he was rebuilding. Why Joey chose to come into the skateboard shop to look for that, Simon would never know, but he was infinitely forever grateful.

Joey had regularly started to come into the store, after that, and they realized a while later that they were friends, and that Joey loved nick-names. Anything he could name and he was forever ecstatic about it. So, thus, Joey took it upon himself to take Simon Kaina's name and shorten it in a way that Simon had never heard before. Even thinking about it now made Simon blush and smile at the memory.

On that day, Simon became Psy.

It was that memory that Psy was thinking fondly of when he was jolted out of his memory by the school bell. He shared geometry with Joey, their last period, and he was looking forward to walking Joey to his part time job. After which, he'd be late to his own, but that was something the manager had become used to. When asked, Psy would simply reply that his crutches had slowed him down and he lost track of time.

Yawning and stretching his back, Psy smiled softly when he looked to the side and saw Joey standing obediently by the side of his desk, that small smile on his face, those blue eyes radiating. The smile was a bit duller, and those eyes held a spark of sadness, but Psy knew what had caused this.

A girl that he didn't particularly like that probably went by the name of Lina. She'd broken up with Joey not a week after they'd started going out, using some dumb excuse of that they could stay friends, but Psy knew that she'd hurt Joey.

"Well, let's go." Psy stood slowly, wincing when the movement cause his leg to jar. Wondering when his damn leg would just heal already, Psy stepped around the desk and took a hold of his crutches, moving them under his arms, "Joey?"

"I didn't like her." Joey sighed and looked down at the ground, his usual honesty that he'd been holding back leaking out slowly as he spilled his thoughts, "I thought I did. I mean…when she asked me out, I was so happy."

Psy felt a spark of an unusual feeling in his chest, and he shook it off, but no matter how hard he tried, he could wipe that scowl off his face.

"But our first date was awkward. Our second more so." Joey sighed again and looked up at Psy with a small and sad smile, "And I think we both realized after our first kiss. It was forced and strange, nothing like I thought a kiss should feel like. She broke up with me after that."

"Are you sad that she broke up with you?" Psy felt his heart quicken in anger at the mention that his Joey had kissed Lina. No…No, not _his _Joey. Just Joey.

Joey laughed sadly and shook his head, "Not really. I think it was just the fact that she's the first person who's ever showed any interest in me. I thought that maybe she would be it, but I think I was wrong."

Psy sighed and looked at the ground as well, trying to muster up the courage to push his words through his chest. I like you. I like you, Joey. She doesn't deserve you. I like you, Joey. Why not me? Why not try going out with me? I'll protect you and make sure that that look never has to be on your face again. And if anyone makes you look this way again, I'll sure to give them a once over.

"Psy?" Joey looked curiously up at his friend, before shaking his head and laughing nervously, "Never mind. I'm sorry I spouted all that out. I just feel like you're the only one I can talk to, sometimes. Heroman isn't the greatest conversationalist."

And with that, Joey turned around quickly, his blush growing as he tried desperately to get out of the situation he'd but himself it. He was almost to the door when a voice behind him spoke loudly and confidently.

"Let's go see a movie." Psy walked forward with the best of his ability, limping but not wincing, not even noticing the pain, "go out with me, Joey. I'll wipe the very thought of Lina from your mind."

Joey turned around, eyes wide and shocked. At first, he almost considered that this may have been a joke, but Psy was never one to play jokes like that, especially around Joey. Joey's breath caught in his throat and he almost agreed. The impulse was so strong that he couldn't even move his feet, his heart thundering in his chest as he tried to breathe.

"Joey…" Psy walked forward and gently grabbed Joey by the shoulders, pushing him back enough so that his back was pressed against the edge of a desk. Psy sighed and looked Joey in the eye, his gaze sharp and determined, "Joey, go out with me. Please. Every time you talk about Lina, I…I just get crazy. Please, Joey…"

"Psy, I …" Joey gulped and searched the other's eyes, trying to find any hint of doubt. Joey felt his pulse rise, and he felt as if he were floating on a cloud. Was this what is was supposed to feel like? He'd thought he felt it around Lina…but this was so much better than that. This was as though everything was going to be alright, as long as Psy was beside him. No one could touch him, because Psy would protect him.

"Psy…" Joey gulped and ducked his head, "I need to think about this…"

And with that, Joey pushed out of Psy's arms and out of the doorway, leaving the other in the middle of the classroom, eyes filled with heartbreak, and hands clenching to try and keep that warmth of the other on them.

* * *

Joey gasped harshly as he stopped in front of the door, his eyes wide and frantic, his fists slamming harshly on the metal. He didn't know if Professor Denton was in, but he really just needed a place to go, and this was the only thing he could think of.

"Joey?" Denton answered the door, his eyes wide as he looked at the haggard appearance of his student, "What happened to you?"

"Can I come in?" Joey gasped out, his eyes not reaching the others, his head swarming with what he was presented with just moments ago.

Denton didn't need to be asked twice before he opened the door wider, allowing Joey enterance. The boy walked in and immediately collapsed on the teacher's couch, sighing and sinking into the leather.

"What happened?" Denton approached cautiously, wondering if he should try and help or not. Aliens and technology were his forte, not other humans. But the way that Joey looked at that moment, so worn and defeated, made Denton want to figure out what was wrong.

Joey blurted it out before he could stop himself, "Psy just asked me out."

Denton could hold back the smile. He always knew that Psy liked Joey, and at the beginning it had just been a hunch, but now he was positive. He'd never liked the image of Joey and Lina together, and although she was a sweet girl, they weren't right. He'd always secretly wished that Psy and Joey would start being an item. It'd give him something to talk about in the teacher's lounge.

"And what did you say?"

Joey wasn't really surprised that Denton wasn't surprised. The man could face aliens and monsters and potential threats against the very United States, so figuring out that one of his students (albeit favorite students) was gay wasn't the biggest thing he'd been through.

Joey ran a hand through his hair, "I told him I needed to think about it."

Denton could only sigh. He had no clue what do to, or what to say, but he knew that deep down, Joey knew exactly what he had to do, so he just voiced it, "Joey, just think about how you feel about Psy. Think hard about it."

Closing his eyes, Joey tilted his head back and pictured Psy in his head, smiling and leaning heavily on his uninjured leg. Joey could remember how worried he'd been when Psy had gotten injured. He couldn't eat for a week, even though Psy was back up and walking (crutching), by then. Joey remembered the times he always went to go see Psy at his job, and how Psy would walk Joey to and from work. Psy was a constant in his life. Joey could also remember that yell when Gogorr had hit him across the battle field. It was as if Psy's soul was being ripped out.

Joey never wanted to hear it again. It made his heart ache just thinking about it.

Joey gulped, as a realization swept over him. That's how it'd always been. Ever since Joey had met Psy, the boy had been protecting him, always being a constant in his hectic life. Psy was the only one Joey could ever count on, and when situations were dire, Psy could always pull Joey out of it, pat him on the shoulder, and be the friend that no one else dared to be.

"There you go." Denton smiled and walked past the boy, leaving him be, "Now, I'll be right here if you need me."

He wasn't surprised that he was answered with the sound of the door slamming closed.

* * *

"Psy!" When Joey burst into the classroom a few seconds later, he made a soft sound of disappointment when he realized that the boy was no longer there. He probably already went home, and that would mean Joey would have to run ten blocks. But that was okay, he'd do it if he had to…

"Joey?" Psy's soft and curious voice spoke behind him, and Joey jumped, spinning around to see his taller friend, smiling widely as he took in that appearance.

Now, when Psy went walking back into his geometry room, realizing he'd left his helmet pressed behind his desk, he really wasn't expecting Joey to be yelling his name and looking around frantically. He also wasn't expecting to me met with arms wound tightly around his neck and a body pressed to his.

Crutches clattered to the ground as Joey nearly tackled Psy, pressing his face into the others neck and inhaling deeply, marveling at just how calming it was. His nerves were at ease, and he felt as though everything would be alright. Especially when he felt those arms wrap around his waist and press against him tightly, pulling him closer to that built body.

"Joey?" Psy gulped and grabbed tightly at the back of Joey's jacket, tilting his head down and trying in vain to pull the other close, "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." Joey sighed, and pulled back just far enough to look into Psy's beautiful eyes, "…I thought about it."

Psy could only smile as he brought Joey close yet again, laughing triumphantly as he spun them around on his good leg, his eyes bright and happy, smile reaching the corners of his face. Joey was no different, and he felt that maybe the smile would be permanent.

"So…" Psy held Joey close, speaking into his hair, "What movie do you want to see?"

* * *

**This makes me so freakin happy.**


End file.
